Love Spell
by Frisky-Tart
Summary: Part 1 of a 4 part series. "I am no longer a butler of an Earl, but I am now a lover to Ciel, my one and only until the very end." Ciel looked into his eyes, "The very end of what?" "Eternity."
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Agreement

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

There have only been a few moments in Ciel's life when he was genuinely frightened. It started off as any normal day does around the Phantomhive manor with the exception of a few spared plates as Sebastian was in charge of the master's breakfast. The feast was brought to the young master to welcome him to the morning, but there was a slight change this morning.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian greeted as he opened the curtains to allow additional light into the room. "For today's breakfast I have prepared an egg dish with bacon and sausage on the side. The options of bread are either toast or scones, and I have prepared earl gray tea for you." He began pouring the young master a cup.

Ciel stirred and sat up in his bed, "I would rather have toast with this selection, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord," and left the room.

Ciel looked around his spacious room and then eyed the breakfast. He looked it over once and said to himself, "This is an odd English breakfast. What has gotten into Sebastian?"

Sebastian returned with a small dish of toast, "As per your orders, young master." He placed it on the large tray which he promptly placed in the young master's lap.

"What is all this, Sebastian? You know I get dressed before enjoying my breakfast." Ciel said rather crossly.

"But master, your agenda is completely open today, so I thought you might enjoy your breakfast in the privacy of your room and in bed at that. Does this not please you?" Sebastian looked at his young master in dismay.

"Stop with that horrid fake expression of disappointment. I would rather see your true expression than one so false." Ciel added.

Sebastian gave his famous smirk and inched closer to the young master, "Are you really so bored as to try and provoke a demon, master?"

"What are you playing at? Let me eat in peace." Ciel demanded before waving Sebastian out of the room.

Sebastian closed the door and sighed, "Why doesn't he see how I feel?" He returned to the kitchen to clean his mess from breakfast and begin preparing for Ciel's dishes. There was a slight scrape at the kitchen door, "Come in, but make it quick."

Grell burst through the door, "Oh! My Bassie! You were so quick to let me in this time! Is the little brat giving you trouble?" Grell went to wrap his arms around Sebastian and was quickly shoved away.

"It's no business of yours whether or not the young master is pleased with me." Sebastian retorted coolly. "If you know my feelings for the young master, then why do you insist on trying to win me over?"

Grell stood and dusted himself off, "Now! Is that any way to treat a lady? You know I feel the same about you as you do about that brat!"

Sebastian stood and looked Grell over, "You too? I thought only the young master liked to provoke demons in their spare time."

Grell stamped his foot, "I have no time for these tricks! I came to ask you something." He moved over and linked arms with Sebastian, "I want to know if you would like to test that boy's feelings. Pretend you are in love with me and see what happens. If the boy doesn't feel the same way, I'll always be here for you." He winked.

Sebastian looked him in the eyes, "Do you promise no harm will befall my young master?"

Grell smiled, "You know I couldn't go through you to harm that little brat. So, do we have an agreement?"

Sebastian hesitated, "I will give this one week, no more."

Grell licked his lips, "Trust me, I don't need any more time to make you fall for me, Bassie." He left the same way he came in this morning.

Sebastian sighed and the master's bell rang, "I suppose he didn't like his breakfast. He can be so picky at times." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Broken

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Ciel was growing impatient, "Where is he? This dish is awful and I need to get dressed."

Sebastian entered Ciel's room, "Are you finished with breakfast, young master?"

Ciel smirked, "You call this breakfast? I can barely get it down. Bring me a parfait or something sweet to make up for this horrid mess on my tray."

Sebastian fetched the tray, "Yes, my lord." He gathered everything and went back into the kitchen.

Ciel called after him, "And make it fast, I need to get dressed!"

Sebastian smirked, "I think it is time to put my young master through the test."

Ciel slumped into the bed and covered his head with his blankets, "What am I going to do with him? He should obey my every order perfectly; without hesitation. As our contract stipulates, he is obligated to my every whim until my revenge is reaped."

"I am entering, master." Sebastian said through the door.

Ciel bolted upright and tried to tame his mess of hair with his fingers, "It's about time."

Sebastian handed Ciel his parfait and bowed, "I had to clean the kitchen and polish the silverware. Then I had to prepare your parfait, my lord."

Ciel sneered and took his treat, "Where is everyone else?"

"They are off on holiday, my lord." Sebastian replied with an inviting smirk.

It was ignored, "And what of Tanaka? I imagine he is still around?" Ciel took a bite.

Sebastian replied, "He is in the study. Do you need anything else before we get you dressed master?"

Ciel swallowed hard, "What is on my agenda today?"

Sebastian said, "Your agenda is completely open, master. Do you have anything in mind for today?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, as one must in order to see his face, "Must I get out of bed if my agenda is completely open today?"

Sebastian's heart melted with that look, but he would never admit that to the strict master, "I suppose you don't have to, my lord, but you should at least get dressed."

Ciel finished off his treat and placed it on his night stand. He stood up on the bed, "Change me."

Sebastian smiled at this childish behavior, "You are quite serious about staying in bed, aren't you, master?" He brought the new change of clothes over to the bed and began unbuttoning Ciel's nightgown.

He looked the young master in the eyes and then again at the buttons, secretly hiding the fact that he wished he were undressing his lover rather than his master. Sebastian stopped when he revealed Ciel's scar, and he slowly traced it with a gloved finger.

Ciel looked down at him, "You've seen that mark enough that you shouldn't have to stop and stare at it. I need to be dressed."

Sebastian still traced the mark and thought to himself, 'When I see this mark, it breaks my heart because I know how it happened, and why. I wish I could overpower his pain with love so that he would ripen into my eternal grasp and become my lover.'

"Sebastian, get a move on! I would like to enjoy my day off in bed, not standing here before you." Ciel said coolly.

'If only he could feel this way too.' Sebastian thought to himself as he finished unbuttoning Ciel's nightgown.

He folded it and placed it next to the new change of clothes. He retrieved a pair of black shorts to slip on the young master, followed by his white blouse, scarf, and jacket. Sebastian even slipped on Ciel's socks, "I believe that is all, my lord."

Ciel said, "Come closer, Sebastian. I wish to look over your face."

Sebastian moved closer, fearing what would happen.

Ciel smiled and looked over Sebastian's face, eyes, and lips. Ciel moved his fingers across Sebastian's lips slowly and softly, he moved his own toward Sebastian's and looked him straight in the eyes, "You know I could never love you because I am your master and loving servants is a sign of weakness in a master's heart. I suppose you'll never be happy here until I settle my revenge."

Sebastian's heart was beating too fast to hear, and it was breaking. Ciel quite often teased Sebastian like this ever since he heard Sebastian quietly whisper words of love after he thought he was asleep, but Sebastian would never admit this to the master. He built up walls around his heart so Ciel couldn't hurt him, but he was too eager to tear them down for his master.

"Not many masters could keep a demon at bay, my lord." Sebastian said in an attempt to flatter Ciel, but Ciel didn't get it.

"Of course not. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and there is nothing I can't do." He said with a smirk. "I am finished with you now, Sebastian, you can return to your duties as my butler. I am going to remain in bed for the rest of the day. Reject any calls I have."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and bowed before leaving. He closed the door and sighed, 'I am so foolish for falling in love with a human, and my master at that. I hope Grell's plan works on my master, or else my heart might stop beating completely." He frowned and slowly returned to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Vacation

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Sebastian stormed into the kitchen and kicked a chair across the room, 'Why does he do this to me?' he thought to himself before retrieving the char. "I fall apart every time I feel his cool touch on my skin."

He ran a gloved hand through his raven hair, "I need a break from all this mess."

Grell peeked his head in the window, "Does My Bassie need a little time to himself? We could run away together!"

Sebastian sighed, "If I ran away with you I wouldn't be taking time to myself, would I?" He didn't attempt to give his trademark smirk, "I can't take much more of his torture. Living in Hell was more pleasurable than this nightmare of a manor!" He violently whipped around and began pacing.

Grell let himself in and rolled his eyes, "Surely a runt like Ciel couldn't have My Bassie in such a frenzy? Come, let me calm you with my touch!"

Sebastian was too upset to listen to the flowery grim reaper, and before he could blink, Grell had him in an embrace, "What are you doing?"

Grell smiled, "Remember our deal? If the boy rejected you again, then you would belong to me?" He traced circles on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, "My contract with the master is absolute, I can't just throw it away as if it were rubbish. I have no intentions of breaking all of that off for you!" He tried to pull away, but Grell held his embrace.

"You really don't know what you're missing, Bassie. One taste and you'll be on your knees begging for more!" Grell stated proudly and flipped his hair.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh really? Many other's have said that to me, but it usually ends with the opposite result."

Grell's eyes flicked over to the door and back to Sebastian's face, "Oh but really, I'll make you melt if you'll just give me the chance!" He wiggled his hips.

Sebastian noticed the aversion of his eyes and tried to turn, but Grell gripped him hard and kissed him suddenly without warning.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted from the doorway.

Sebastian broke away and turned to face his master, "My lord!"

Ciel marched over to him and smacked his face, "How dare you allow such vermin into my manor, and the worst part is that you are planning to break off our contract for him!"

Sebastian was stunned, "What do you mean, master?"

Ciel smacked him again, "I mean that I will not stand for this in my mansion! I order you to take the rest of the day off, and don't return until you've figured out what you want." He stormed out of the room.

"This means we can spend time together, Bassie!" Grell chirped.

Sebastian stood frozen and staring at the door, "I must obey my master's orders." He turned and offered his arm to Grell.

"Your master's orders? I thought you were going to throw away the contract!" He said through his teeth.

"Didn't you see? My young master had tears in his eyes." Sebastian said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4: His Butler, Desirous

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Ciel stomped through the manor and to his room. He slammed the wood door roughly and he tore off his jacket.

He walked over to his armoire and threw the doors open, he grabbed the clothes inside and tore them all down. He scattered them all over the floor, and went for the drawers next. He reached in and pulled out clothes by the armfuls, throwing them everywhere and even tearing a few articles in the process.

He screamed in anger and tore the drawers out of the armoire as well. He kicked them out of frustration and then he stormed out of his room and into the bathroom.

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror and realized he had cut himself while creating a mess in his room. The blood was dripping down his forehead, around his nose, and down his chin, "It's worth it if I can create a mess large enough to keep Sebastian busy while I recover."

He tore off his eyepatch and threw it away, "I don't need to hide a threatened contract. The more your demon's mark shows, the stronger the bond. I want to make that reaper jealous." He looked into the mirror and saw that his mark was still glowing brightly.

Ciel cleaned away the blood from his cut and crumpled the napkin before tossing it in the floor. He ran out of the bathroom and into the study. He walked over to the bookshelves and began tearing them off the shelves. He made sure every single book was in the floor before leaving and going into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he dumped flour out all over the floor and tossed the sack aside. He got into the fridge and threw eggs and produce onto the floor as well. Then Ciel grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over the mess he made so that it would clump. Once he was satisfied with this, he returned to his messy room and fell into the bed.

"Why am I wrecking my own manor? This only looks bad on me, and I have to deal with this horrific mess until Sebastian cleans it all up for me." Ciel said to himself with a slight hint of regret.

He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling, "Do I really miss Sebastian that much? No, no I don't. That would be foolish. Masters don't fall in love with servants because they are of the lower class in society. Masters should feel nothing for their servants. I am his master, and he is my servant; there can never be anything between us." Ciel rolled onto his side and clutched a pillow, "I don't care if he doesn't come back to me..." Ciel's eyes began to tear up and his vision blurred, "I don't care because I still have his mark, which means he still belongs to me."

Ciel clutched the pillow to his chest as if it were going trying to leave him, "I don't want to be alone anymore, but it's against society to be with him...to be with Sebastian..."

He said the last part slowly as if he were hearing it for the first time. Ciel's heart began to race and his mind was in a torrent of different thoughts. He moved his hand over his chest and felt the intense beating. It was slowly moving his whole body and there was a wave of emotions, but the most intense sensation Ciel could pick out from the storm was warmth.

His face was hot and his head was spinning, "It's a good thing I'm lying down because I don't believe I could stand if I tried. How is it that Sebastian can hold captive the heart of a Phantomhive?" Ciel smirked, "He _is_ one hell of a butler after all."


	5. Chapter 5: His Butler, What a Girl Wants

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Sebastian and Grell walked with their arms linked to the edge of the riverbank and sat down where the grass met the washed soil. Grell smoothed his hair back and licked his lips, "So, Bassie, now that we're alone...don't I get my kiss?"

Sebastian grabbed a handful of Grell's hair and pulled his head backwards, "I only came with you here because my master ordered me to spend a day with you. I have no intentions to ruin the bond between he and I." He smirked.

Grell pulled out of Sebastian's grip and stood, "You've got some nerve to toy with a grim reaper, demon!" The threw his arms into the air, "It's beyond my field of vision to see in that boy what I don't have in me! I'm younger than you, but not by such a large margin as he! I also have my show stopping good looks and beautiful physique! What does the boy have that I don't?"

"Me." Sebastian said coolly. "He has tamed the heart of a demon by doing nothing more than being himself. He has a far better scent about him than you do, and although he is surrounded by darkness, his soul is completely pure. It drives me wild thinking about how delicious and sustaining his soul must be, but I would lose that incomparable attitude of his along with the one-time meal. Furthermore he is gentle, forgiving, and tolerant of the many mistakes I've made with him, and on top of all that, he seeks to return the deep feelings I've invested in him, and that, Grell Sutcliff, is something you aren't capable of!"

Grell stood and let Sebastian's harsh words cut him like a whip, but he stood steady on his shaky legs, "And do you believe my feelings are so shallow that I don't understand your pain? How long have I been trying to catch your eye and take you out of that Hell? That brat is no good for you! He tortures you, orders you around like some dog, and after all these years he believes you will stay by his side once he as lost control? If you fall in love with each other you will no longer be bound by the contract and you will have no right to stay."

Sebastian stood and marched over to Grell, all the while looking down on him, "I will stay if I so choose because that would mean he would be in love with me too. I couldn't love such filth as you, and I sure as Hell couldn't love you enough to toss my young master aside! I will stay with you for the rest of the day as are my orders, but as soon as it is time for me to return to my master I will kill you to prevent any further complications."

Grell sat down in submission, "Can't I have just one kiss? That's all I want from you, Bassie. All I need is to feel wanted and loved. You have that with the brat, but I have no one now that you've gone and sworn me off like a sweet drug!" He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Don't attempt to make a demon feel sorry for a reaper. It simply won't happen."

"Leave me! Leave me here to die of a broken heart while you take advantage of such a bold youth!"

Sebastian decided he had heard enough and began to march away when Grell called after him, "How many relationships have worked out between human and demon? I can't recall any and I've been a reaper for over 5,000 years! The past is what I work with best!"

Sebastian kept walking but he smirked and said to himself, "Well then, it's time to make history."


	6. Chapter 6: His Butler, Invitation

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Grell stirred slightly and opened his eyes to find a silver-haired man leaning over him. Grell became startled and lashed out at him, choking him, "Just who do you think you are and where the hell am I?" He demanded.

The man smiled despite his physical affliction, but he couldn't answer. He smiled and reached out to touch Grell's stomach.

Grell saw this and threw them down, "What do you think you're trying to pull here? I'm in a foreign place, disoriented, and you try to touch me? You are a creep!"

The man stood and rubbed his neck. He managed to croak out, "You came to me. Felicity found you sleeping in a field not too far from here, and you weren't breathing." He giggled.

Grell stood and dusted himself off, "I suppose I should start breathing in my sleep. Where am I anyway?"

"A warehouse of death" A woman said from the back.

Grell turned around and his heart stuttered. Out walked a tall, burly woman carrying a coffin and a few boxes.

"Who are you?" Grell asked and shuffled his feet.

The woman put the boxes down, "I'm Felicity, the Undertaker's apprentice."

"Undertaker?" Grell squeaked and turned slowly, "I should have realized it before! What kind of a reaper am I?"

"A very lucky one." Felicity chirped in, "I was about to start working on you." She pointed to the boxes on the floor.

"She's quite a diligent worker, yes." The Undertaker cut in, "She does help quite a lot, but she gets off track sometimes."

Grell wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Felicity, "Your skin! It's so dark and smooth! Your dark curls are so majestic it's enough to make me shiver! You're like an Amazonian Goddess!"

He reached out to touch her and she back handed him, "You're pathetic."

Grell stayed motionless in the floor, "You're so strong too."

She kicked him and giggled, "He is kinda funny."

The Undertaker replied, "You know you can't keep pets, especially the creepy ones."

Felicity giggled even more, "So it's a deal?"

Grell looked up and saw Felicity looking him right in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I am Felicity Anabelle Phillips! The last of the Amazons! I am on the rougher side, but I am still physically a woman, and you're on the soft side, but you are physically a man. Together," she held a hand out for him, "We could be unstoppable."

Grell jumped up and hugged her, "You hopeless romantic, you!"

Felicity hugged him back hard and the Undertaker laughed, "This is the best joke."

Both glared at him.


	7. Chapter 7: His Butler, Unsteady

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Sebastian opened the front door to the manor and quickened his pace, "I must begin dinner preparations for my young master. It's already 4 o' clock in the evening!"

He went directly to the kitchen and froze. He looked around at the absolute mess he was expected to clean before completing any other task.

"Well, certainly one young master couldn't make too large of a mess, but I was away for quite some time." He said as he walked in and fetched his apron.

He placed a bucket in the sink to fill with water while he swept the peculiar mixture into a dust pan. After throwing that away, he poured the water onto the floor to begin mopping.

As the floor was drying, Sebastian eyed the empty bag of flour Ciel had left and got an idea for dinner. He threw the bag away and retrieved a pan from the cabinet under the island counter.

"He has such an attraction to sweets, well, what kind of a butler would I be if I didn't please my young master?" Sebastian gave his trademark smirk and rolled up his sleeves.

Ciel stirred in his bed and opened his eyes. After they adjusted, he sat up in bed, "I wonder how long I've been sleeping." He looked over at the clock next to his bed, "It's nearly half past 4 in the evening and I haven't eaten since breakfast. Perhaps I can find something to due me until Sebastian returns."

He moved the pillow and crawled out onto the floor. He nearly tripped over a drawer as he made his way to the hall, "I had almost forgotten." Ciel walked down the hallway and down the stairs before turning into the hall leading to the kitchen. He was nearly at the door when he heard dishes clanking together.

Ciel froze in his tracks and his heart stuttered and he thought to himself, 'Has he returned?' He peeked through a small slit in the doorway and saw his butler.

Sebastian put a pan in the oven and stood, "I believe this shall be finished cooking by 6. Now, to do a quick walk-through of the manor to be sure everything is in order." He turned away from the oven and began walking toward the door.

Ciel panicked and moved over to the other side of the doorway so that when Sebastian opened it he would be covered.

Sebastian opened the door widely and nearly touched Ciel. Ciel held his breath and closed his eyes tightly. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see Sebastian's back moving further from him.

Ciel let out his breath in the form of a sigh of relief, "Now I have to return to my room."

Sebastian assessed the downstairs, "It seems like nothing is out of order here, so now I must investigate the upstairs."

He walked up the stairs and turned left, as this was the master's wing. He noticed the bathroom door was cracked open, and with a sigh, he entered. The first object Sebastian noticed was Ciel's bloody napkin, "This is what happens when he is left to his own devices." He sighed and went to throw it away, but noticed something else in the bin.

Ciel's treasured eye-patch.

Sebastian smiled and picked it up and touched it all over. He carefully ran the strings through his fingers and examined both sides, "I suppose this means I wasn't dreaming earlier when I could taste the furious jealousy from my young master. Well, then, I'll be sure to satiate his thirst." He tucked the eye-patch into his breast pocket.

Ciel waited until he saw Sebastian go into the bathroom before he darted past and into the drawing room. He closed the door quickly behind him and sank to the floor. He leaned back against the door and clutched his chest.

"I'm not ready to see him. Surely he must have figured it out by now."

He put his ear against the door to listen for the butler, but heard nothing.

"I hope the mess I've made will keep him busy long enough for me to prepare myself for the confrontation." Ciel curled up into a ball and put his head between his knees, "I've been told demons have no loyalty, and I know who he really is. I've been told to marry in my own class. My mother and father wanted me to marry Elizabeth...what would they think of me if I..."

He felt his face flush and his eyes burned with the oncoming tears. A small sliver glided down his face and more followed, "What if he saw me like this?"

Ciel grabbed both sides of his head and wept into his lap. He could feel it in his heart that he was on unsteady ground, and he hated not knowing his next move.

"I said I wouldn't hesitate, I've told him this countless times, but here I am now crying like an infant and postponing the moment we two should meet knowing our true feelings."

Sebastian was listening just outside the door. He smirked and continued to Ciel's room. This mess was the worst. Sebastian couldn't believe Ciel was capable of such a mess, and this slightly annoyed him.

He picked up the articles of clothing and folded them before placing them back into the drawers on the floor. He then put the drawers back in the armoire and adjusted everything else. Sebastian also sorted out the torn articles of clothing so they could be mended later.

Ciel's clock struck 6. Sebastian looked at the small device and said, "My goodness, look at the time. I need to finish preparing for dinner."

Sebastian returned to the kitchen and collected the food from the oven. He then placed everything meticulously on Ciel's favorite tray and began boiling water for his tea.

"Yes, everything must be perfect for my young master."

Ciel heard the clocks strike 6, "It's nearly time for me to face him. I have to be strong for this. I must stand steady, or else my empire is bound to crumble at my feet, and I have simply been a pawn in his game."

He stood and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8: His Butler, Fool

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

Ciel stepped out into the hallway and looked around, "He's probably downstairs preparing dinner. I must see to it that I'm sitting down when he arrives." Ciel turned and walked toward his study downstairs, "I won't be able to stand in his presence."

Sebastian collected the meal from the oven, "For my young master I have prepared a flourless chocolate cake, and while it's still warm, it shall have caramel sauce poured over to ensure the flavors are fresh."

He removed the cake and placed it onto a serving dish. He then cut it into wedges and drizzled the heated caramel over the warm cake, "Now then, my young master's tea is ready and I shall serve this to him as an early treat before a bitter quarrel."

Sebastian loaded the serving cart and wheeled it out of the kitchen, "My young master always takes his dinner in his study."

Ciel heard the wheels of the cart approaching and he held his breath. Sebastian opened the door and looked around at the mess.

"Why are all the books in the floor?" He asked and began unloading the tea set from the cart.

Ciel looked over at the food on the cart, "Is that my dinner?"

Sebastian smirked, "It's all I had time for because I was rather busy cleaning the manor, young master." He poured Ciel some tea and placed it in front of him.

"You could have put the others to work." Ciel said under his breath.

"Haven't you noticed, young master? I sent them all off on holiday because they were being quite troublesome." Sebastian replied with his innocent look.

Ciel sipped his tea, "What do you want?"

Sebastian grinned and replied, "I should be asking what you want, seeing as how you've chosen to remove your beloved eyepatch." He removed it from his pocket and tossed it in front of Ciel, "You also sent me away earlier out of jealousy, and then you threw a tantrum and destroyed the manor in order to buy time for yourself to prepare for my interrogation. Young master, don't take me for an idiot. I have far more experience than you do when it comes to trickery and deceit, and don't think for a moment that I didn't hear your moment of weakness just outside the drawing room door."

Ciel looked up at him, "Is that any way to talk to your master?"

Sebastian placed a slice of cake on Ciel's dish and reached it to him, "My sincerest apologies, young master."

Ciel picked up the fork and picked at the cake and gestured with his free hand at the books on the floor, "Are you going to clean up this mess?"

Sebastian replied, "Yes, master, I had to see to it, as your butler, that you were properly taken care of before beginning my other duties." He began returning the books to their proper places on the shelves.

'Why is he not resisting? I thought this would certainly rouse his anger.' Ciel thought to himself as he ate his cake.

"Master, I was wondering, if you were truly jealous of Grell, then why make me leave with him?" Sebastian asked as he placed a book on a high shelf.

Ciel swallowed and took his time before answering, "I knew you would come back to me, which is something he can't have. No matter what Grell says or does, he doesn't have control over you like I do. He can't make you do anything."

Sebastian smiled, "This is true, young master, and though you have complete control over me, you hesitate to order me to spill my feelings."

Ciel widened his eyes, "I am not hesitating. I know perfectly well your feelings."

Sebastian smirked, "Then, please, enlighten a humble servant such as myself."

Ciel looked in his direction only to find that Sebastian had finished re-shelving the books and was waiting patiently by his side. Ciel looked away and back at his cake, "Baking me a flourless chocolate cake is quite the suggestion that you are upset with me for destroying the kitchen. I'm not impressed."

Sebastian placed his hand across his chest, "It wouldn't be proper for a butler to punish his master in any form no matter the circumstances."

"A proper butler would also have a sense of loyalty to his master as opposed to eloping with trash off the street." Ciel remarked as he sampled a bite of the cake.

Sebastian placed his arm across his chest and bowed, "Young master, it is nothing like that. I was only going to use Grell, not elope." He stood, "If you'll excuse me, I have a few extra matters to tend to due to the absence of the staff. I must tend to the garden at once, but I shall return to take care of my regular duties as is my first priority."

Ciel waved him away and continued eating his cake, "Be sure to do a good job."

"If I couldn't handle a few extra tasks, well, what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian said with a sly grin as he left the room.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and made his way out to the garden. Once he was outside, he dashed off into the forest and made his way to his usual place, "Be sure to do a good job?" He scoffed, "As if that was ever a problem!" Sebastian struck a nearby tree out of anger.

He buried his face in his hands, "Why can't he see my true feelings? Surely my walls aren't so formidable!" He sank to his knees and pounded the ground, "Why doesn't he love me? He has always been my first priority no matter the order!"

Sebastian fell on his side and rolled onto his back so that he could look up at the sky, "Why must you spite me? Why can I not love like anyone else? I understand that you are not keeping me from loving him, but why does he not love me back? Could this be my true first ring? Am I only allowed to look upon my heaven from afar and never allowed to enjoy its splendors?"

Sebastian covered his face with his hands, "It's a good thing I am one hell of a butler because demons have no reason to cry."

Ciel watched Sebastian walk out of the room with his smile and his famous line, and once the door closed Ciel broke down.

"Don't go, Sebastian. Don't leave things like this...I can't take that. You didn't ask about the cut on my forehead, and you didn't..."

Ciel put his head in his hands and the tears began to cloud his vision, "Tell me you love me. Those few words could take away all my pain and worry. Just tell me that you love me!"

His tears fell on the cake.


	9. Chapter 9: His Butler, Vicious

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

* * *

"Felicity, hold still! I've almost spotted the brat!" Grell uttered as he struggled to maintain his balance on Felicity's shoulders so that he could look into Ciel's window.

"You don't have to drag that camera around everywhere either!" She grunted. "You're not exactly petit, Grell!"

He looked down at her with a wrinkled nose, "You're one to talk!"

She dropped him, "I've had it! What did I ever see in you anyway?"

Grell sat on the ground and looked at her over his glasses, "I guess this means our deal is off? You're just going to give up before it starts? Some woman you've turned out to be! A real woman wouldn't give up halfway through!" He crossed his arms.

Felicity grabbed Grell by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Let's get one thing straight here, I do not quit halfway through, and furthermore, you're the sorriest excuse for a man I have seen in my whole life! Secondly, I was leaving to complete my part of the deal, and I believe you can do this much by yourself." She violently released him and stormed off into the forest.

Grell watched her leave and he stood to dust himself. He waited until she was out of earshot, "Huh! Men! That is no way to treat a delicate flower such as myself! I believe Felicity is jealous of my charm and wit!"

Grell looked at the wall and realized he wouldn't even come close to reaching the window without Felicity's help, but then he noticed a vine that had grown up the wall.

He walked over to it and touched the supports the vine had grown to, "Perfect! I can climb this trellis and peek into the window!"

Grell reached up high and grabbed the trellis, and then he placed his feet on the bottom. He moved up the trellis slowly, but he was making progress nonetheless. He quickened his pace and heard a few vines breaking, but he paid them no mind as he was near the windowsill. He reached out to grab the windowpane and that's when he heard the final straw. A loud snap jarred his balance and he clung to the trellis for dear life until he noticed he was falling.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Grell shouted as he fell to the ground. He landed with a hard thud and the trellis had broken into pieces and laid all around him.

Ciel shot up when he heard the shout and thud. He walked over to the window, opened it, and looked down at Grell.

"What do you want now, you pest?"

Grell rubbed his head and looked up at Ciel, "Is that any way to talk to someone who has just fallen from a trellis? You rude little brat!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and closed the window, "I don't have time for that filth right now."

Grell scoffed and shouted, "I came to make a deal with you! You know, I was rejected by Sebastian too!"

Ciel walked back over to the window, "I'll give you two minutes to change my mind or I'll have you removed from my sight."

Grell stood, "My my! Such big words from a small brat!"

Ciel grabbed a book and threw it at him, "Talk, reaper!"

The book hit Grell in the face and he howled in pain. He looked back at Ciel and said, "I know how to win Sebastian's heart. I can't do it because he hates my existence, but I know how you can!"

Ciel laughed, "Why on Earth would you want to help me win Sebastian when you are in love with him?"

Grell smiled, "Because I love him so much that all I ask is to see him happy with the one he loves."

Ciel laughed even harder, "I'm not buying this cheap act."

He began to close the window when Grell shouted, "I want to prove to myself that Sebastian made the right choice! You don't seem to love him with all your heart!"

Ciel stopped, "What are you saying?"

Grell smiled again, "What about Elizabeth Middleford?"

Ciel stopped in his tracks and stared at Grell, "What are you trying to pull here, Grell?"

Grell laughed, "All I'm saying is, you need to make a choice here. On one hand, little Elizabeth is struggling for her life at the mercy of my partner, Felicity, and on the other hand, you have Sebastian. You know who I would choose if I were you, but who will you choose?"

"What have you done to her?! Where is she?!" Ciel shouted.

"Meet me at the Tower of London at nine! Don't be late!" Grell said as he blew a kiss and skipped off into the forest.

Ciel sank to his knees by the window, "What do I do now? Do I lose a childhood friend, the only member of my family from the past, or do I sacrifice my love for Sebastian to save her?"


	10. His Butler, All Things Fall Apart

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: This is the end for part 1 of a 4 part series. Next in this series is Pure Seduction! (:

* * *

Sebastian was making his way back to the manor when he heard a very familiar voice. He rushed over to the side of the manor and listened as Grell made his demand, "Meet me at the Tower of London at nine!"

'It's a trap.' Sebastian thought to himself, but he decided to return to Ciel before anything else happened.

He turned to walk to the back entrance when he noticed how filthy his suit was, "Oh dear, perhaps a change is in order first."

Sebastian entered the manor through the back door and immediately made his way to his living quarters. He removed his tailcoat, tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He then removed his pants and undergarments and quickly folded the soiled articles, "These need to be washed," and he placed them in a basket near the entrance to his room.

Sebastian then opened his armoire and clothed himself quickly, "Now, then. I must see to my young master before anything irrational happens."

Ciel stood and looked at his clock, "It's nearly 8 o'clock, and if I leave now I'll make it just in time, but how will I get past Sebastian?"

As if on cue, Sebastian entered the room, "Young master, is everything all right? I saw Grell running away from here in a hurry."

Ciel cut him off, "I need to get to the Tower of London as fast as possible."

Sebastian nodded, "Right away, young master."

As soon as Sebastian left the room Ciel bit his lip, "I know who I'm going to choose."

Sebastian heard Ciel's soft words, but paid them no mind as he didn't know of Elizabeth's current situation. He stopped in his tracks and returned to Ciel's study, "Young master, I could run there faster than any horse-drawn carriage, and the servants are away so no one would suspect anything."

"Quickly, Sebastian, I order you to take me to the Tower of London as fast as you can."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my Lord."

Grell rushed to the top of the tower to meet with Felicity and run through the rest of the plan. He threw the door open and rushed in, "Felicity is Elizabeth all tied up yet? The brat could be here any minute!"

"Close the door, idiot!" Felicity retorted as she was tying the final knot in Elizabeth's bonds.

Grell closed the door, "Okay, the girl is still asleep."

Felicity moved over to a nearby chair and sat down hard, "Do you even think this will work? I know Sebastian deserves punishment for the way he treated you, but why even bring the Earl into this?"

Grell sat in her lap, "You know why! In order to punish Sebastian to the extreme, we need to hurt what he loves most! As much as I hate to admit it, the brat is very important to my plan."

"Give us a run through again, Grell." Felicity put her arms around Grell's waist.

"When they get here, Ciel will see Elizabeth in this condition, and it will break his heart. She is the only part of his family who knows what it was like before his parents were murdered, and she is the only person who knows the real Ciel. The conceited brat can't just throw that away! Once Sebastian realizes this, he'll try to attack us, but you'll take care of that, and while the brats are distracted...I'll kill them both in one fell swoop!" Grell cackled with sadistic pleasure.

Felicity laughed along with him, "Then you and I will be set for life."

"It's a splendid idea." Grell tickled her chin.

Felicity kissed Grell's neck, "Ooh, Felicity, not here! I'll be a hot mess when they get here."

She stood with Grell and placed him on his back on the floor, "I'll be a hot mess if we don't." She licked and kissed up and down his neck.

Grell squirmed under her touch, "You're so naughty!"

Both giggled but jumped when they heard footsteps ascending the stairs.

Felicity stood and grabbed Elizabeth, "I'll hang her up on this beam."

"Do it quickly! I believe they are almost here!" Grell pressed his ear to the door.

Felicity stood in the chair Elizabeth had been sitting in, and manipulated the ropes to form a hook so that she could string her high. She then reached into Elizabeth's pocket and retrieved her smelling salts to awaken her.

Elizabeth woke with a deep breath and began coughing.

Felicity warned her, "Don't move or you might choke yourself. I'm not the best with ropes so I can't guarantee that they won't slip."

Elizabeth looked around her in a panic, "Where am I? Who are you?!"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "She'll calm down in a minute."

Grell waved her off, "I think I can hear Sebastian's light foot-"

The door swung open and hit Grell hard enough to send him across the room to Felicity.

Ciel practically threw himself off of Sebastian and rushed over to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth! Are you all right?"

She looked down at him, "Ciel I'm frightened! Where am I? Please get me down!"

"Listen Lizzie, you're at the Tower of London and everything is going to be all right." Ciel tried to calm her down so she didn't struggle.

Grell stood, "So you came after all."

Sebastian looked over at Grell, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Grell struck his famous pose, "I'm being dead sexy!"

Sebastian closed his eyes in frustration, "What is the meaning of all this?"

Grell winked, "I wanted to see if this brat is good enough for my Sebas-chan!"

Ciel looked up at Elizabeth, "Tell me something, Lizzie. Do you love me?"

Elizabeth looked down at Ciel, "Of course I do! You're my cousin and fiance! How could I not love you?"

Ciel closed his eyes, "That's all I needed to hear."

"What do you mean Ciel? Please get me down from here, I'm scared!" Elizabeth squirmed in her bindings and slowly began to slip, "Ciel!"

Grell looked at Ciel, "Aren't you going to save her? She's practically calling out to you! She needs you." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"If I did, then that would mean I would have to give up Sebastian." Ciel replied.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "So that's your plan? Is this to get back at me? I guess reapers are as low as people say."

Grell steamed, but then got an idea, "You want to make a deal? No proper demon would refuse a good deal."

"What are the stipulations?" Sebastian asked with his cheeky smile.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "What do you think you're doing, Sebastian?!"

Grell smirked, "I'll let the brat and his fiance go if you promise to stay with me."

Both Felicity and Ciel shouted, "What?!"

Felicity grabbed Grell by the shoulders, "This wasn't the deal! If I knew you would pull something like this, then I would have stayed where I was! Where I was happy!"

Grell frowned at her, "You weren't happy there."

"I was happier there than I am here!" She shouted into his face.

Felicity threw Grell down and rushed over to grab Elizabeth. Elizabeth squirmed and tried to move away, "Ciel! Help me!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Would you like me to step in, young master?"

Ciel didn't hear because he was too focused on Elizabeth. She squirmed more and more until she finally slipped as was hanging by her throat, "C-Ciel! I can't..."

Ciel looked at her with both of his eyes. He walked closer to her, "Elizabeth, I love you, but we can't possibly expect to last forever."

Elizabeth looked into Ciel's eyes and gasped, "Y-You're..."

Ciel didn't let her finish. He pulled his gun from his back pocket and shot her in the head. Her body fell limp, and Grell was in shock.

"You little twerp! You've ruined everything! You don't deserve Sebastian any more than I do!" He shouted and stomped his foot.

"On the contrary," Sebastian said as he moved over to Ciel, "He deserves me more than anyone because he is strong enough to sever unnecessary ties."

Ciel looked at Felicity, "You are none of my concern, and you are free to go. Don't try to interfere with this reaper again as it will only cause you misery."

Felicity nodded and walked past him. Grell called after her, "We're partners! You can't just abandon me like this!"

She turned and spit at him as she closed the door behind her.

Grell whined, "Sebastian! I love you more than this brat!"

Ciel retorted, "If you loved him, then you wouldn't try to punish him! I have no more need for the likes of you."

Ciel's right eye began to glow, "Sebastian, I order you to-"

A voice cut him off, "Grell Sutcliff! You are in trouble now."

"Oh, William! Save me! Take me away from here!" Grell pleaded.

"I'll do more than that." William said as he entered the window. "You're proving to be more trouble than you're worth!"

"I can't help it that my feminine side gets in the way of my work." Grell said with a slight hint of seduction.

William rolled his eyes, "Come back with me, we have much to talk about and take from you." He grabbed Grell by the hair and exited through the window.

Sebastian looked at Elizabeth's hanging corpse and then Ciel's face, "Where does this leave us, young master?"

Ciel didn't look at Sebastian, but kept his eyes on Elizabeth, "My entire family is gone, I have no friends left who know of my legacy, and my name is as good as nothing. I might as well not even exist as far as society is concerned."

Sebastian moved in closer, "There are ways to amend your family name, my Lord."

Ciel looked at his face, "Can't you see that this is a good thing? If my place in society is lost, then that means I have no formalities to abide by."

Sebastian looked at him with a confused expression, "What do you mean, my Lord?"

Ciel walked over so that he was facing Sebastian directly, "It means I am no longer the Earl Phantomhive. I am just Ciel, and I may love a servant if I please."

Sebastian's eyes flew open wide with shock, "So I may love you if I wish?"

Ciel smiled, "Don't you love me already?"

Sebastian wrapped Ciel up into his arms, "Of course I love you, Ciel."

Ciel's cheeks became hot, "You called me by my name..."

Sebastian moved back so that he could look into Ciel's eyes, "I am no longer a butler of an Earl, but I am now a lover to Ciel, my one and only until the very end."

Ciel looked into his eyes, "The very end of what?"

"Eternity." Sebastian replied with his sly grin.


End file.
